The Granger Family Reunion
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: It's the Granger Family reunions, Hermiones cousins can't wait to tease and bully her again. What happens if she turns up married...and with children! Hermione/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

Courtney and Alex sat in the back seat of their parent's car pouring over magazines and swooning over GQ's cover model, the one and only Blaise Zabini, not only was Blaise handsome with his dark skin, chocolate curly hair and midnight blue eyes, he was also ridiculously rich AND the CEO of the Resort this year's family reunion would be held at.

Both girls were 26, single and wore far too much makeup. So much that they ended up looking slightly like clowns. However, that didn't bother them, in their own opinion they were the most beautiful girls around, they were certainly prettier than their cousin Hermione. Or so they thought.

It was the 23 of March, Court, Alex and their parents Mark and Olivier were on their way to the Granger family reunion.

'Do you think Hermes will turn up this time?', Court asked snidely,

'Obviously not, she hasn't shown her disgustingly ugly face in years, we haven't seen her since she was 13, why the hell would she show up now?!' Alex replied with a bark of laughter.

Their mother quickly intervened, 'Now darlings, even if she does show up it will only make this weekend more enjoyable.'

The girls quickly exchanged glances thinking their mother must be off her nut.

'Whatever do you mean mother', the girls chorused.

'Well she'll be the same age as you, she'll still be single, not to mention horrid, there's nothing in the world that could fix her buckteeth and that birds nest of what she calls hair, not to mention still living at home and jobless.' Olivier replied with a smirk.

Alex and Court laughed loudly, of course she would, everyone in their family knew she wouldn't amount to anything. At least they both had jobs and shared an apartment together, sure they were still single but that was because they simply enjoyed sleeping around. If they wanted a boyfriend, they could surely catch one.

All three-woman laughed at the thought of stupid little Hermione, they hoped and prayed she would appear this year, only so they could rub in how superior they were that is.

Within an hour, the small, rude family had pulled up to the Resort the reunion would be held at. As the girls jumped out of the car they couldn't help but gasp.  
The Resort was beautiful, it was styled after an Italian villa, roses and flowers grew up the huge stone columns that marked the entrance, an enormous automatic glass sliding door stood in the way of the foyer, and right across the top of the stone entrance the resorts name was proudly carved in with gold lining.

'The Dragonfly'

It was simply stunning. The Grangers hurried inside.

After gathering their room keys, dumping their bags in said room, they all headed to the ballroom to meet the rest of the Grangers.

After saying hello to their aunts and uncles, grandparents and various cousins, Alex and Court quickly caught sight of Hermione's parent's, Jean and Jacob, hurrying over with their mother in tow they showered them in insincere comments, kisses and hugs.

'Has Hermione decided not to come again this year?', Olivier asked, knowing both her daughters couldn't wait for the chance to insult the girl.

'Of course, Hermione is coming my dear sister, she's just finishing up at work, she should be here any second now! How about we all wait out the front for her? I'm sure she'd appreciate that!' Jean replied. Jean wasn't stupid, she was very aware of the way her daughter was treated by her cousins and family. It didn't bother her as much as it used to, simply because she knew her beautiful daughter would give them all the shock of a lifetime.

'That's a wonderful idea love!', replied her husband Jacob, who had been conversing with Mark off to the side. Mark had spent the better part of the conversation trying to squeeze details about Hermione and what she was up to out of him, but he wouldn't budge. Mark was as bad as the rest of them, the lovely couple thought.

They all headed out to the front of the resort to wait for their dear daughter and cousin.

~oOo~

Not even 10 minutes had passed when a Ferrari sped past and effortlessly slid into the parking spot specially reserved for the resorts CEO.  
Court and Alex started hyperventilating and squealing, OMG it just had to be Blaise, after all he is the CEO of 'The Dragonfly'.

Everyone held their breath waiting to catch a glimpse of the esteemed and dashingly handsome bachelor.

The engines stopped and the door quickly slid open.

 _Hey Guys!_  
 _This is my first ever fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it, this is just chapted one of course but I will be updating every 1 - 2 days. Let me know what you think_  
 _Lots of Love xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

 _The engines stopped and the door quickly slid open._

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

The Grangers watched in fascination as a woman exited the car, her feet were clad in strappy silver heels, her long tanned legs slim and toned. Her body was wrapped in a midnight blue dress, the dress was a halter neck leaving her back bare and a hint of cleavage showing, the dress ended mid-thigh. Her inky black hair fell in ringlets the very ends brushing against the small of her bare back. Her wrists featured 2 slim diamond bracelets on her left wrist, her right a silver charm bracelet, on closer inspection the charms were of a lion, a tabby cat, a book, a wand and a collection of letter, B, H, T, A and an E.  
Her eyes were covered by some ray ban glasses.

Mouths dropped as the woman closed the door to her car, and opened the back door, pulling a what appeared to be a baby out of the seat, she then opened the boot and pulled 2 cases out, quickly handing them to the bellboy who had run out to help the second he saw the car pull up. Nodding to the woman, he ran off into the hotel with the bags.

Courtney and Alex watched in wonder as the woman started walking towards them, her arms gently cradling the small child, she moved with a grace and poise that of royalty.  
Court, Alex and the Grangers gasped out loud when the woman stopped in front of their party of people and quickly enveloped Jean and Jacob in hugs, peppering their faces in kisses, careful to not crush the child in her arms.

'Mother! Father! It's so lovely to see you again, I'm so sorry for being late, Eragon was kicking up a fuss.' Hermione said gesturing to the little boy in her arms, her voice soft and calm. Eragon was a beautiful little boy, his skin was a caramel colour and his hair was an inky black, thankfully rather than inherit his mother's bushiness that she had as a child, his hair fell in loose ringlets, one curl constantly falling onto his forehead. His eyes were a bright amber. He was definitely Hermione's son, with features from him father.

'Not to worry my dear, we weren't waiting to long,' Jean replied with the same soft voice.

'OH MY GOD' a voice screeched, 'IS THAT YOU HERMIONE? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE UGLY LITTLE BOOKWORM YOU USE TO BE,' Court screeched.

A soft whimper was heard after the woman's outburst followed by a crying.

'Courtney!' Jacob exclaimed, 'Can't you see she has a child in her arms, you just woke him up for god's sake, have a little more respect!'

Court fell silent immediately, all other complaints fleeing her mind.

Hermione quickly stepped away from her horrid family, readjusting the child in her arms she began to talk to him, calming him down, soon followed by a little kiss on his nose, Eragon giggled.  
As Hermione walked back over to her parents, Eragon continued to giggle as she placed kisses on his cheeks and nose.

'It's okay dad,' Hermione quickly interfered before her father could rip into her cousin any more, 'He was already starting to stir.'

'Well, if you're sure darling' Jean quickly replied before her husband could argue.

'Hello everyone, how have you all been? I haven't seen you in years, Court, Alex, you look as wonderful as always, Olivier you don't look a day older! Mark, how wonderful to see you again, I see you've lost a little weight, congratulations." Hermione quickly greeted her family. 'Now should we all head inside? Eragon needs to be changed.'

Hermione headed for the doors, bile rising in her throat, she knew all the whispers coming from behind her were remarking on everything, her hair, her cloths, her car, the child in her arms. She hoped she would be able to deal with the expected drama for the next few days. Sending a quick prayer off to whoever would listen, she glided through the huge glass doors of 'The Dragonfly'

Jean and Jacob quickly followed their daughter, the rest of the family only a few steps behind.

They couldn't believe it, whatever happened to the ugly duckling that USE to be Hermione, now she was a gorgeous, young, successful woman, and with a child!

Alex quickly smirked, a child, but where is the father? She didn't remember hearing of Hermione being married or even having a boyfriend, which means, that her dear cousin was a slut.

In a quiet voice, Alex relayed her thoughts to Court who immediately agreed. The ran through the doors of the resort and stopped in their tracks, there was their cousin talking to the one and only Draco Malfoy. The 2nd most eligible, handsome and rich man in all of Britain, right behind Blaise Zabini.

Hermione and Draco turned after hearing a collection of gasps coming from the doors, her family was in shock, Draco held little Eragon in his arms, the child was having the time of his life, giggling as he played with a toy dragon Draco had given him.

'Humph, Typical', Hermione thought.

As her family approached, Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched her 2 dear cousins saunter towards them, both girls had flicked their hair, had their mouths stretched into a smile even Voldemort would find frightening with their chest pushed out.

She shot Draco a look, as she heard him laugh, he knew exactly what the girls were trying to do.

'Hermione dear, are you going to introduce us?' Alex simpered her eyes running up and down Draco's form,

Before Hermione could say anything, another voice was heard,

'Hermione love! How are you? It's been much to long since we last saw you, you must come around on Saturday, Draco and I are celebrating our 5 year anniversary,' a female voice said,

Alex and Court looked around and saw a gorgeous young woman, with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes walking towards them, a little boy holding her hand.

'Astoria, of course we'll be there, we wouldn't miss it for the world!' Hermione quickly answered. Giggling softly as she saw her cousin's eyes widen and the smiles drop of their faces.

'Girls, this is Draco and Astoria, the godparents to my son Eragon here' Hermione quickly said, 'I'm so sorry we can't stay and chat for much longer, but I must get organised for this reunion.'

'Not to worry hun, we'll catch up soon.' Draco said. He and Astoria quickly gave both Eragon and Hermione kisses and hugs before Draco handed back Eragon and went on their way.

The Grangers were still gazing in the direction the power couple left in until Hermione cleared her voice. Swinging their bodies back around, the arched their brows at Hermione, as if to say 'How dare you interrupt us.'

Alex glared at Hermione, then screamed 'WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU KNOW DRACO, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE A HORRIBLE LITTLE KNOW IT ALL. YOU DON'T TURN UP TO A REUNION IN YEARS AND THEN PRANCE AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE. NOT TO MENTION YOU BRING A BABY AND NO HUSBAND. YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN US BUT YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE SLUT!'

'I am married thank you very much,' Hermione stated,  
'He'll be here with our other 2 children for dinner tonight, we've been married 6 years. As for Draco, I work with him, our companies often work together on projects and fundraisers, not to mention Draco and my husband are best friends. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't scream and carry on so much, you'll not only disturb other guests and make a fool of yourself but you'll also upset my children. If you know what's good for you Alex, you WILL NOT upset, touch or do anything to harm my children or you will face the consequences.' Hermione delivered her speech with a sharp tone, followed by a bright smile.  
'Now I'm off to the penthouse to change Eragon, mum dad I'll see you in the ballroom in an hour or so.' Hermione quickly gave her parents a kiss. She spun around and walked towards the elevator. Her threat hanging in the air around her wretched family

'Penthouse…' Olivier mumbled, 'How is this possible?'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know, I added a few trivial details in the previous chapter, mainly what Eragon looks like, and corrected a few spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Jean and Jacob walked back towards the ballroom, happily conversing about one subject or another, it was most likely to be Eragon though. The Grangers absolutely adored their little grandson.

Courtney, Alex, Mark and Olivier followed quietly, all in too much shock to throw insults or do anything else it appears. They were soon interrupted by their Aunt Gertrude and Uncle Jack, along with their children; Louis and Jessica.  
"Hello my dear, how wonderful it is to see you again, my, my, my haven't you girls grow into such beautiful young woman, Olivier darling, I have missed you dreadfully, you must come round for Brunch sometime soon." Aunt Gertrude's over the top fake posh voice interrupted the family's musings. Hearing how they were complimented, Alex and Courtney immediately straightened up, kissing their aunt and uncle on the check they quickly hurried off with their cousins. Gertrude's voice fading away.

"What's up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jessica said, her shrill voice loud and screechy.  
"We have." Alex grumbled, "We saw Hermione."  
"Oh my god, the little bitch turned up, sheesh, she must look like a troll now." Louis voice replied, it was high and scratchy, it never did seem like his voice had broken.  
"She's beautiful." Court replied simply.  
"WHAT! You must be joking!" the siblings said together,  
Alex shook her head, "She really is, she's got a kid to, we saw him, looks like he's only a few months old, she said something about 2 more kids as well, she's staying in the penthouse and drives a Ferrari, she's married to apparently. But I didn't see a ring… did you Court?"  
"Now that you mention it, I didn't, she's probably lying, it doesn't matter, we'll find out soon enough, apparently, her husband is supposed to be here for dinner with her other 2 children."

"GIRLS! It's time to get ready for dinner, it's less than an hour ago." Olivier screeched from across the ballroom, "Okay mum!" The girls bellowed back, "I guess we'll find out soon weather she was telling the truth or not." With that the 3 girls headed up to the room they were sharing to get ready, Louis heading off to his own.

 _Meanwhile_

Hermione was up in her penthouse, she had just finished bathing Eragon and putting him a cute little ensemble of black jeans with a purple button up. Just as she finished buttoning the top of Eragon's top she heard the door to her suite open. Looking to the door she smiled as she saw her parent's walk in, already dressed. Her mother Jean was dressed in a floor length, slim cream coloured gown, a slim diamond bracelet graced her wrist, along with her wedding rings. Her hair was done up in a French twist.

"Mum, you look beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed,

"Oi, what about me, I went to a lot of effort tonight you know," Hermione's father spoke with a fake pout.

Laughing Hermione nodded her head, "You too dad, you look very handsome, would you two be okay with watching Eragon while I shower and get ready?"

"Of course, darling, it's not a problem." Jean replied

Passing Eragon to her parents, Hermione rushed off to the bathroom, quickly showering, shaving and washing her hair. Once she'd finished the shower, Hermione spelled her hair dry and pulled it into a half up, half down style, with another spell she coloured her nails a light nude, applied a light coat of mascara and dried her body. Walking to her walk in closet she slipped into her chosen dress for tonight. It was a beautiful dress, it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet, the back dropped to just about the small of her back, showcasing the runic tattoo she had. The runes followed down her back where her spine was, each run represented a different event she'd gone through, magically appearing as she survived said events. The colour of the dress itself was difficult to pinpoint, it was essential a very deep blue, but it glittered and shimmered as she walked, it was if a piece of the space was cut from the night sky and sown into a dress. Grabbing her nude heel's, she sat down on the little chair, before being able to reach for her heel's however a dark figure picked them up first. Kneeling down in front of her, Blaise raised the hem of her dress to her thighs, gently picking up her foot, Blaise pressed a soft kiss to her ankle before sliding her heel on, repeating the action with her other side. Rising up, he held out his hand, Hermione placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. Even in 5' heels, Blaise was still taller than her, her head reaching his shoulder. Looking up into his midnight blue eyes, Blaise gazed back at her, dropping a kiss on her forehead, before covering her lips with his own. Hermione let out a sigh of happiness, he was a wonderful kisser. Blaise smirked against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her right against his chest. Pulling away he whispered, "I love you, my beautiful, smart little witch." Seeing the way, she still blushed every time he said such a thing he chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's go show these horrible relatives of yours just how amazing you really are." He murmured, holding her hand he walked out into the lounge room.

Hermione stood in the door leading to the lounge room, watching her husband and children muck around. Blaise was wearing a blue suit pants, with a light brown belt, and light brown leather shoes. His pants were slim and outlined his long-muscled legs, Blaise, along with helping to run the Zabini business still played professional quidditch, he wore a button up white shirt tucked into his pants, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and skinny blue tie. His suit jacket was thrown over the end of the lounge, but knowing her husband it was unlikely he would actually put it on tonight.

Her daughter Arya was 5 years old, sitting in a pale pink dress on the floor in front of the coffee table. She had dark skin, not as dark as her fathers though, she did however have his black curly hair, despite her age her hair already fell to her waist, she refused to get it cut, she loved her hair, her eyes were a curiosity. One was a midnight blue, like her fathers, the other however was a bright amber. She was a beautiful little girl with her wild black curls and different coloured eyes. She was also ridiculously intelligent, all her children were, after all their parents had been the top two students at Hogwarts. Arya was currently pulling apart a computer, replacing the parts with newer more advanced pieces.

Her son Taylor was 7, she had him when she was 19, a year before Blaise and herself married. He was a tall boy and the spitting image of his father, midnight blue eyes and chocolate coloured curls. He was also dressed in a suit, a light blue one, and was also light his father not wearing the jacket. Speaking of his father, the two boys were wrestling in the lounge room while Eragon sat on Jeans lap, laughing and clapping.

Hermione laughed, drawing the attention of Arya and Taylor, "Mummy!" They both yelled before coming to hugs her.

"Hello kiddos, we better get going or we will miss dinner, we're already 10 minutes late." Hermione replied, cuddling her children to her.

"Don't stress to much honey, everybody will be arriving around about now anyway, and you look gorgeous." Jean replied, to ease her daughters mind. Jacob nodded his agreement.

Jean stood up from the lounge heading to the door, Eragon still in her arms, Jacob followed, sweeping Arya up into his arms along the way. She was such a daddy and granddaddy's girl.

Hermione quickly readjusted Taylor's light blue tie, and hair, before handing him his jacket, seeing him about to reject it, Blaise cut in quickly, "You don't have to wear it mate, just take it down with you in case you get cold or Arya gets cold, it's what I do for your mum." He said with a wink,  
"Okay dad, grabbing his jacket Taylor sped out of the room, following his grandparents.

Blaise walked over to his beautiful wife, "Come on love," grabbing her hand, he pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, then her forehead, nose and finally her lips. "Let's go knock em dead." He whispered, pulling his laughing wife towards the elevator and following his in-laws and children down towards the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, I had actually finished writing this story a while back but when I went to uload it I realised, being the idiot I occasionally am that I lost all of my chapters. Anyway, I kinda got shitty about this story about this story and really didn't want to write, not to mention I was once again sick. Anyway I'm all better now and finally managed to pull chapter 4 together, the next chapter will be the hardest for me to write simply because of the amount of detail, love and effort I put into my first copy. So bear with me. Anyway, Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Courtney and Alex were waiting for the elevator to reach their floor, Courtney was dressed in a neon pink strapless gown, it had enormous slits up each thigh, reaching her hip bone, no underwear line could be seen. The bottom and top of the gown had neon yellow ruffles, and yellow 6' heels. It was a pretty hideous combination. Alex was wearing the opposite, a long sleeved, skin tight, neon orange dress that barely reached the top of her thigh, honestly, the girl couldn't bend over without displaying her private parts to the world. Her feet were clad in chunky black heels. Their skin was orange from the fake tan they'd done themselves in the bathroom, thick uneven, black eyeliner, and bright eye shadow. Alex had curled her hair into loose ringlets, and had put an orange flower in her hair, Courtney had her hair dead straight.

Just as the two sisters had started to tap their feet and sigh with impatience, the elevator doors opened, the sisters strode on it without even glancing at the other occupants.

"Grandma, who are they?" they heard a young girl's voice ask, spinning around, Courtney looked down on the little girl, she looked around 5yrs old, and wore what was obviously a very expensive pale pink dress. A sliver of silver caught Courtney's eye and she looked to see a small diamond bracelet on the little girl's wrist.

Jean Granger, seeing that Courtney was eyeing up a 5-YEAR-OLD to determine whether she was worthy enough, quickly intervened. "They're your mummy's cousin Arya, dear. The girl in the pink dress in Courtney, and the girl in the orange dress is Alex."

"Oh okay, they look kind of scary, and their skin is very orange, like an Oompa Loompa." Arya said softly,

Jean smacked her husband Jacob softly on the hand as he choked on his laughter. Before being able to damage control however, Taylor intervened.

"It's called a fake tan sis, it looks like a home job, like they did it themselves. That's why it doesn't look very good. It doesn't match the odd dresses they're wearing either." Taylor turned from where he had been talking to Arya to address the two girls.

"You know, my mum's quite good at dressing, and she also has her own personnel designer, if you'd like you could probably ask her for some tips." Taylor said, his head was cocked to the side, observing and studying the girl's outfits. "In fact, even Grandma and Grandad have better taste than that."

Jean was getting a little worried, while the two girls were always disgusting and terribly mean to her daughter, her grandson was right, they did look quite silly, and by the looks on their faces, they must have been starting to realise it to. As Jean tried to come up with a way to defuse the situation and possibly give her two nieces a little confidence, the elevator stopped with a start, before moving up, and up and up, towards the top floors.

"Mummy and Daddy must have used their special card to get the elevator to go up faster." Arya said,

Just as Arya finished speaking, the elevator door's opened up, Jean and Jacob Granger, Arya, Taylor and Eragon, Courtney and Alex were all faced with the image of Miss Hermione, wrapped in the arms of a Mr Blaise Zabini…snogging. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Blaise, as much as I love the fact you're my son in law, I don't really need to see you snogging my daughter senseless."

Courtney and Alex watched on in disbelief and even a little sadness as Blaise lifted his head, turned around and... WINKED at Jacob Granger.

"In that case dad, spin around for a second so I can finish."

Jacob let out a booming laugh, "You're a cheeky kid. Have I ever told you that?"

"Since the day you met me, Sir." Blaise replied.

Hermione watched as her husband and father started joking around, turning her eyes she smiled at her children and then turned to face her mother. Her mother looked worried, cocking her head to the side in a question, she watched as her mother gestured to the two lucratively dressed woman. With a start, she realised it was her two horrid cousins.

"Oh dear," Hermione sad softly. As those two words left her mouth, she watched in slow motion as both girl's eyes filled with tears. Despite everything Courtney and Alex had put her through, Hermione knew she couldn't let them embarrass themselves so ridiculously. "Courtney, Alex, I forgot to ask your earlier today, but my designer gave me some dress that might fit you, for tonight, would you like to take a look?"

Her cousins looked up in disbelief, here was Hermione, dressed immaculately, married to the most handsome man on the planet, rich, smart, beautiful, and encased and loved by her little family, offering to help them. The woman they bullied for years. Both girls looked at each other before turning back to Hermione, nodding their heads slowly. "Yes please" Courtney whispered.

"Well follow me then." Reaching out her hands, Hermione clasped onto her cousins hands and guided them gently down the short hall leading to her suite. "I'll meet you down there in half an hour, let the others know well be late, Blaise, behave." She threw over her shoulder, as she walked away.


End file.
